In the information security context, individuals and entities may commonly rely on third party systems and applications to run its various processes. As a result, security issues and vulnerabilities which could compromises within the third party systems and applications may in turn create a security threat to the user or entity. Accordingly, there is a need for a way to efficiently and effectively monitor user vulnerabilities.